


【马东】光影暗流

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *勿上升真人*情人节点梗（3/3），温润如玉风度翩翩实际颇有城府腹黑海归少爷马×前期奶狗了解后发现是狼狗冷血杀手东*dbq我真的写废了……他的剧情和我想的不一样😂时间线混乱预警
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【马东】光影暗流

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升真人
> 
> *情人节点梗（3/3），温润如玉风度翩翩实际颇有城府腹黑海归少爷马×前期奶狗了解后发现是狼狗冷血杀手东
> 
> *dbq我真的写废了……他的剧情和我想的不一样😂时间线混乱预警

“主人，城西的那块地被徐家吞了。”李东赫把文件递给李马克，李马克没看，挥挥手示意李东赫过来。

李东赫面无表情的坐到李马克的大腿上，被对方顺势含住了嘴唇。他几乎是立刻软了腰，抱住李马克的脖子小声呻吟，软软的舌头舔舐着李马克的嘴唇，那张平日里无波无动的脸上总算露出了符合他年龄的表情。

李马克一手捏着李东赫被西装裤包裹住的屁股，一手抚摸着他的脸颊，淫靡的水声不断的回响着，李东赫的耳朵羞得变了颜色。

李马克三下五除二的褪去李东赫下身的衣物，只剩那件黑色的衬衫还留在他身上。

办公室的润滑剂用完了，他只得把手指伸进李东赫的嘴里，看着那嫣红的舌头绕着指尖打转，口水滴滴嗒嗒的顺着手掌往下滑，李马克不太喜欢那种感觉，于是提前抽出了手指，绕到李东赫身后，按压着后穴。

李东赫喜欢这个姿势，他的双腿光裸着跪在李马克大腿两侧，被迫承重的椅子发出轻微的响声，李马克一手在他的后穴不断进出，一手安慰着他的前端，前后的刺激让他忍不住喘息呻吟。

李马克低下头隔着衬衫去亲他的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻拉扯，那里是李东赫的敏感带，一碰就会抖，现在被李马克恶劣的玩弄，带来的快感更是无以言说，导致他的呻吟声越来越大。

陆续有其他人进来向李马克汇报，或多或少说的都是徐家的事情，那时李马克为了听清楚他们的话，就会把一直挂在李东赫脖子上的口球放进他嘴里，手指也不再动作，让李东赫自己扭腰摆胯。

李东赫咬着口球的时候像是一只小狗，圆圆的眼睛湿漉漉的看着李马克，口水顺着下巴再流到脖颈处，打湿了衣领。

李东赫知道前面有办公桌，不会有人看见他赤裸的下半身，可是被人背对着那些人也能感觉到那强烈的视线，这让他羞耻的呜咽出声，趴在李马克耳边哼哼唧唧的叫。

李马克不管他，有一下没一下的撸动着他的硬挺，手指偶尔会突然戳一下李东赫的敏感点，看他像是被电到一样离开自己。

“Boss，徐家派人送来了一张请柬，说是今晚八点会在元盛酒店举办一场派对。”

“知道了，我会去的。”

李马克应了声，双手突然加快了速度，原本还在小声呻吟的李东赫猛地瞪大了眼睛，因为口球无法发出尖叫，闷哼着射在了李马克手里。

下属退出了办公室，李马克把李东赫抱起来，帮他穿好了衣服。

李东赫还没回过神来，他的嘴也酸，腰也酸，可是不妨碍他迷迷糊糊的听见了李马克的嘱托。

“东赫啊，今晚你的任务就要来了。”

李东赫从记事起，就生活在贫民窟里，母亲是个残疾人，爸爸是个酒鬼。

后来爸爸沾了赌，实在没钱还债了就把他买了，买他的人是李家，那一年，李东赫不过七岁。

李家是做黑道生意的，但不知道为什么，李马克从来没被要求拿过枪，李父反而替他找了不少老师，后来还把他送出国读书。

有人说，李家要开始洗白了，他们开了公司，在房地产大亨里生拉硬拽的扯下一块皮，然后慢慢扩大规模，最后索性不去管黑道上的生意了。

可是只有李东赫知道，李家的野心有多大。

李家从黑道脱身了吗？没有。

他们培养了一群杀人机器，以另一种方式更加隐蔽的掌管着黑道势力的更替。

李家的地下室里，有无数的像李东赫一样的孩子。

他们不会笑也不会哭，冷冰冰的像是个机器人，每天除了吃饭和上厕所，就是枯燥的训练。

枪支的后座力甚至会把小小的孩子震飞，李东赫只觉得五脏六肺都已经移位。

他身上摔得青一块紫一块，教练有时候也会打他们，他们不被允许说话，就算受了伤也没法喊疼。

日复一日的存货于黑暗中，李东赫渐渐的没了感情，就算考核的内容是与同伴自相残杀他也能够狠下心。

那个孩子的刀插在了李东赫的肩膀上，而李东赫手里的刀已经划破了他的咽喉，李东赫因为疼痛和失血过多嘴唇发白，摇摇晃晃的站在台子上等待下一个对手。

他就是那时候看见李马克的。

沉稳干净的小少爷指着他的伤口，问他疼不疼，把他买回来的那个人站在小少爷身后看着自己，他不说话，只是摇头。

李马克皱起眉头，掏出手绢想帮他擦一擦脸上的血，却被他下意识的推倒在地。

旁边的教练倒吸一口冷气，抄起鞭子就往他身上打，李东赫咬着牙不吭声，赤红的眼睛死死地盯着李马克。

李马克愣了愣，随后站起身跑向李父说了什么，李父挥了挥手，教练就不打了。

然后李东赫就晕了过去，他最后那一眼看见的，是身穿白衬衫的小男孩向他走来的场景。

李东赫从那天开始就一直呆在李马克身边，虽然大多数时间是李马克读书他射击，但是所有人好像都默认了把他看成一个仆人。

李东赫很讨厌这样，他的伤还没好，李马克也不让他练太长时间，李东赫不敢不听话，一声不吭的放下枪站到他身后。

“东赫啊，说说话吧。”李马克无聊的时候总会这么说，可是李东赫根本张不开嘴。

说话会被打这件事像条件反射一样存在于他的脑海，他不敢说话。

“我好无聊啊，陪我说说话不行吗？”

李东赫看着李马克把脸靠在桌子上挤出来的肉，小心翼翼的用手指戳了戳。

“嗯？你喜欢戳我吗？”李马克转了转眼睛，笑了起来，“那你戳我一下，就要跟着我说一个字哦！”

李东赫猛地摇头，李马克当即就黑了脸：“那你刚才怎么能擅自戳我的脸呢？”

李东赫立马跪了下去，然后又听见李马克叹了一口气，把他扶起来，无奈的说道：“这是命令好不好？戳一下说一个字，是命令。你不是必须服从命令吗？”

服从命令，这也是条件反射，于是李东赫点了点头。

“那你刚才戳了我一下，”李马克突然拿起李东赫的手，然后把脸凑上去，强硬的拉着他又戳了好几下，“现在一共戳了我六下哦，要说六个字。”

“好好听着，东赫，这六个字是——”

“我，喜，欢，马，克，哥——”

李东赫呆呆地看着他的主人，窗外的阳光很耀眼，他有点昏昏欲睡，有点迷茫，似乎陷入了一个梦境，不会醒来。

“东赫，快说啊！”

李东赫张了张嘴，笨拙的用舌尖顶住上颚，牙齿上下碰撞，自灵魂中发出的声音引发他身体的震颤。

“我…喜欢…马克哥…哥…”

李马克愣住了，他第一次听见李东赫的声音，因为长久不出声所以有些沙哑，不太熟练所以舌尖总会露出来，一半气音充斥却没有缓解甜腻，像是融化的棉花糖，少年的声音还没有变，带着童音的稚嫩，那双眼睛也变得迷茫又纯洁。

“东赫啊，以后多叫几次哥哥吧。”

李东赫满脸疑惑，似乎在问为什么。

“因为想听东赫叫哥哥，东赫的声音很好听。”

李东赫十三岁的那一年，总算能够自由的说话了。

而李马克去国外的那一年，李东赫已经十七岁了，那是他第一次在李马克面前哭，抱着他不想让他走。

那也是他第一次触碰到李马克的身体，他被李马克压在身下操了一晚上，地毯、床单甚至书桌上，都是他们留下的液体，李东赫叫的嗓子都哑了，浑身上下满是青紫痕迹，第二天早晨起来的时候后穴甚至还无法闭合，流出的精液都干在了他的大腿根部，然后又被李马克舔去。

“我很快就会回来的。”

李马克吻着他的眼睛。

李东赫靠着他的一句话撑了三年，三年来他杀了很多人，受了很多伤，可是却总能想着李马克撑下来。

李马克真正回国那天，他开心的像个孩子，虽然还是面无表情的样子，可是却一直缠着李马克叫哥哥，有外人的时候就叫他主人。

因为其他人都叫李马克Boss，但是李东赫不想像其他人一样，他总想让自己是独特的那一个。

李马克摸了摸他的脑袋，到了李家先是去见了李父，接手了李家的担子，然后才回到了自己的房间。

“东赫啊，过来。”李马克那时也是那么朝着李东赫招了招手，然后把人抱进自己怀里，粗暴的扯下他的裤子，将手指刺入紧致干涩的后穴。

李东赫疼得不停的颤抖，可是又没办法掉下眼泪，他小心翼翼的抱住李马克的脖子，不知道自己做错了什么，要被这样对待。

“东赫，现在我要给你一个任务。”

“主人…嗯哈…请说。”李东赫强忍着疼痛，艰难的回答道。

“我要你变得淫荡，学会怎么勾引男人。”

“如果你在训练时能勾引到我的话，哥哥就会给你肉棒吃，好不好？”

李东赫长大以后第一次听见李马克在他面前自称哥哥，他兴奋的说好，又因为李马克手指粗暴的抽插而皱起眉头。

此后，李东赫除了拿枪以外，又开始学习手淫和口交，当然，他的老师只有李马克一个。

李马克在外人面前多么温柔，面对李东赫就有多么强硬，有时候他一个月也不会碰一次李东赫，可是有时候他能把李东赫按在床上连着做上一天一夜。

李东赫不明白这算什么任务，直到今天，他被李马克送到徐英浩的床上，他才明白所谓的任务到底是什么意思。

徐英浩又看见李马克了。

自从李东赫被送过来以后，他几乎每天都会在办公室里看见李马克。

“我说，你到底有完没完？真那么担心他就带着他啊，干嘛把他推给我？”徐英浩把咖啡递给李马克，烦躁又气恼。

“可是最近李家那群人搞得小动作太多了，我没法保证他的安全。”李马克喝了一大口咖啡，又被苦到皱起眉头，差点喷出来。

“要我说，这也是你自己失算，本来那么对他不就是想要一个替你挡枪的人吗？怎么后来就慢慢沦陷了呢？”

“等你遇见爱情的时候，你就明白了。”李马克放下咖啡，叹了口气，犹豫了一会又问道，“他有好好吃饭吗？”

“倒是有在吃饭，但是一举一动都像是机器人一样，简直冷血。”徐英浩夸张的抖了抖。

“他从小就这样，”李马克笑了起来，“等我把一切解决完再接他回来的话，还不知道要费多少力气哄人呢。”

“我看可不一定，他什么都听你的，你直接命令他和你结婚不就行了？”徐英浩挑挑眉。

“Johnny，我要的不只是他的身体，还有他的心。”

“哇塞，你居然相信那种人有心？”

“有的。”李马克像是想起了什么，露出一抹微笑，“他也是人啊……”

李东赫知道今天李马克回去找徐英浩，是徐英浩今天早晨走的时候跟他说的。

他在徐家这么多天，什么也没干，徐英浩没让他陪床，他的那些训练结果毫无用武之地，只是每晚想着李马克自慰，白天的时候就去徐家的训练场练习射击。

他今天在训练场一直待到了晚上，算好了徐英浩跟他说的时间，知道李马克差不多快出来了，这才一把摘下护目镜，拔掉枪支上的连接线，在警报想起之前逃出训练室，直奔徐家大门。

想见他，快疯了一样的想见他。

徐家的保镖都不敢对他做什么，李东赫也没多防护，直到一枚子弹擦着他的脸过去嵌入树干。

血液慢慢流下来，李东赫伸出舌尖，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

气氛一时间僵住，李东赫站在原地不动，那个人一时半会不知道他在搞什么把戏，好像也没打算动。

外面开始打雷，李东赫抽出了玄关伞桶中的一把雨伞，猛地回头扔过去，随后举起枪朝着火星冒出的方向射击。

李东赫在杀手圈里一直是靠枪支立足的，这么近的距离更是小菜一碟，可是因为训练室的枪比起真枪的威力要小很多，李东赫只是草草的打了几枪就往外跑去。

那个人如果是徐家的保镖，那么应该足够聪明，就不会再来追他了，可谁曾想李东赫没跑几步就听见了后面的脚步声，紧接着就被一枚子弹射中了肩膀。

李东赫闷哼一声，咬咬牙，猛地停住步子，回过身时刚好和那个人对上，对方显然没想到他会突然停下，一时之间没刹住步子，再加上雨天路滑，就那么来到了李东赫面前。

李东赫一把扼住对方的手腕，把他手里的枪卸掉，然后用直拳打向他的胸膛，强硬的用没受伤的手钳住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，同时不忘狠狠地踢向他的膝盖，看他小腿麻痹无法动弹，忍着肩膀上的疼痛，颤颤巍巍的抬起胳膊，把训练室的枪管塞到他嘴里，扣下扳机。

雨下的很大，淅淅沥沥的打在车窗上。

李马克闭着眼假寐，手指随着雨滴的节奏敲打大腿，耳机里播放着轻缓的纯音乐，徐英浩请他喝的那杯咖啡留下的苦味在他的口腔里慢慢发酵，让他心里的烦躁怎么都压不住。

司机突然踩下了刹车，依照惯力整个身体都往前倾，又被安全带勒着撤回来。后座的李马克巍然不动，手指变换了速度，敲打的更快了。

“Boss，前面站了个人。”

李马克不耐烦的睁开了眼睛，隔着雨幕看见了一个歪斜的人影，他惊讶的喊了句god，然后又皱起了眉头，强忍着心中的窒息感，吩咐到：“绕着他走就好了。”

李东赫站在那里一动也不动，雨水沿着他的眼睫毛往下滴落，他的手在颤抖，快要拿不住枪了。

李东赫只是想见他一面，可是车窗把车里的人挡的严严实实的，他什么都看不见。

车子无情的绕开了他，溅起的水花打在李东赫身上，冰凉彻骨，他站不稳，就算小小的水花都让他虚弱的跪在了地上，肩膀上的枪口还在流血，被水一泡皮肉都发白了，看上去狰狞可怖。

这个伤口并没有换来什么，只是他总算明白，自己被李马克抛弃了。

那天晚上李马克走了以后就给徐英浩打了电话，让他下楼看看李东赫，也幸亏徐英浩下去的及时，李东赫被送进了私立医院基本上没什么大碍。

徐英浩看见李东赫这个样子敏锐的察觉出不对劲，徐家的人他都吩咐过，就算李东赫想跑也不准伤害他，李东赫又怎么会受这么严重的伤？

徐英浩把那个人找了出来，费了好大功夫才撬开他的嘴，意料之中是李家那群想造反的人派来的。

谁都知道李东赫是李马克的左膀右臂，就算李东赫被送到徐家他们也不放心，一定要除掉李东赫。

徐英浩把这事儿告诉了李马克，于是他那个在国外就认识的好友第一次暴跳如雷，失了风度，手段强硬残酷，把李家上上下下，里里外外整顿一心。

其实这事儿说起来简单，但等李马克真解决完的时候，距离李东赫手上已经过去了三个月，他都快要出院了。

出院那天是李马克来接的他，他愣了愣，看着李马克没说话。

李马克就跟他僵着，最后无可奈何的说道：“我现在命令你上车。”

李东赫乖乖的坐到了车上，看着车辆驶向的地方有点疑惑，他看了一眼李马克，李马克挑挑眉，似乎洞悉了他内心的疑问，解释道：“我把你从Johnny那里要回来了。”

“也不能这么说，本来就没想把你真的送过去，只是李家那段时间有点事，我害怕你受伤所以才把你暂时送到徐家避避难。”

李东赫没什么情绪起伏，他的头发有点长了，摸上去手感还是不错，但是李马克能感受到自己触碰他时，轻微的颤抖。

“你现在在害怕我吗？”李马克收回了手，一把把李东赫拉进自己怀里，捏着他的下巴迫使他与自己对视，“说话！”

李东赫嗫嚅着，然后突然使了狠劲捣向李马克的肚子。

“我不害怕，我才不会害怕你！”李东赫瞪着他，像是亮出爪牙的野兽，“我恨你！”

“你凭什么自作主张把我送到徐家？我难道是吃软饭的吗？我难道不能保护你保护好我自己吗？你是有多厉害才能说出不想让我受伤这种话？而且我最后……”

李东赫顿了顿，眼泪突然流了下来。

“我最后不还是受伤了吗？而且你连看都没看我一眼……”

李马克最见不得李东赫哭，他不顾李东赫的挣扎把人抱到自己怀里，亲吻着他的发旋，一遍遍的说着对不起。

“我没那么娇弱，我也是个杀手啊，我也能保护你的。”

“可是我想要保护你，从第一次见面开始我就说过了，我绝对不会再让你陷入危险之中了。”

李东赫推搡着他，说他骗人，他那时候根本没说过这句话。

“我说了，我真的说了！我跟父亲说的，所以他才让你跟着我。”

李马克听见了李东赫压抑的哭声，他心疼得亲吻着李东赫的脸颊。

“我从很久之前就想着，绝对不会再让你受伤，再让你哭了，但是我却没做到，对不起……”

“对不起，东赫啊……”

李马克温柔的亲吻着李东赫肩膀上的伤口，那里现在长出了新肉，是粉红色的——和她的穴口一样的颜色。

他下身又快又狠的插入李东赫身体里，听着怀里的人呜呜咽咽的求救。

李东赫被他调教的很好，毕竟一开始就是按照李马克的喜好在教他。

李东赫身上总会装着不同的小玩意儿，就算刚从医院里出来，李马克也意外的在他的脖子上摸到了口球，可是他不打算让李东赫用这个了。

李东赫应该多说些话才对。

“宝宝，宝宝，和我说说话吧？”李马克把李东赫转了过来，面对面和他十指相扣，看他泛起潮红的脸上混杂的泪水与口水，笑得满足。

李东赫迷迷糊糊的看他，费力的挣脱了李马克的手，伸出手指点了几下李马克的脸颊，点一下说一个字。

“我，喜，欢，马，克，哥……”

李马克呼吸一滞，他看着李东赫清澈的眼睛，心中的酸涩感压都压不住。

他含住了李东赫悬在半空的手指，掐着李东赫的腰进行最后的冲刺。

他听见了李东赫断断续续的呻吟，那个不会哭的孩子此时此刻却哭得好生可怜，眼尾都变红了，抱着他的脖子喊他哥哥。

“哥哥…嗯啊…哥哥…哈…好舒服…唔嗯…哥哥……”

李东赫的意识慢慢飘散，下身的快感让他脑海空白，他迷迷糊糊的看见李马克流着汗操自己的样子。

不知道为什么，第一次见面时的李马克和现在的李马克重合在了一起。

一片是昏暗的地下室，一片是明亮的卧室。

都是李马克。

“我喜欢…唔…喜欢马克哥……”

Because U are my dark and U are my light.


End file.
